Ranchen
by kiwilovedblueberry
Summary: Angelo ska skaffa lite kompisar. Det tycker hans mamma och pappa... Jag suger på summarys! Bara läs! danke! T för jag är vidskeplig...


**A/n: det här gick på tv(Sommarlovsmorgon ger en mardrömmar)! Och givetvis föll jag för det...(?) Men det var lite jag ville ändra på. Serien handlar i övrigt om tre häst älskande ungdommar och en blond snubbe som inte ens kan rida ("Det är inte blont, det är gult!"). By the way är den här seriens orginal från Frankrike under namnet "Le Ranche?" nope jag kan inte franska... **

**Läs och var nöjd! **

**Eventuella varningar: Homofobiker fly för livet. Hästhatare spring och göm er! Ni som skiter i varningarna och säger "Ush! Fy fan det börjar bli bögigt", ja ni får faktiskt skylla er själva. Fast det kommer bara att vara soft level.  
**

* * *

Angelo mockade i stallet. Hans föräldrar tyckte han skulle till stan. Kanske skaffa lite kompisar. Och kanske, kanske skulle hitta ett nytt intresse. Något som skulle få honom att lugna ner sig och göra så att han skulle kunna bete sig som en tonåring. Efter många om och men var han på väg till stan. Han åkte buss. En nervös gumma frågade honom om han kunde hjälpa henne av vid nästa stopp.

"Kan jag väl" hade han svarat. Och sen när de skulle av gick han av själv med. De hade gått av vid ett av de största shoppingcentrena i närheten av 'ranchen'. Han var nära att krocka med en rosa hårig tjej. Hon hade fullt med shopping-bagar i famnen. De flesta var från djurafären. Det såg mycket tungt ut.

"Ska jag hjälpa dig?" frågade hon. Då trillade hon. Han fångade så mycket påsar han kunde.

"Fy vad jag är klumpig!" sa hon.

Angelo skrattade lite. Flickan bara fnissade.

"Anais!" sa hon och sträckte ut en hand. Angelo tog den. Sen hjälpte han henne att bära hem kassarna. Anais ledde dem igenom staden som var i full rörelse. Angelo visste redan nu att han kommer att gå vilse.

"Rider du?" frågade han för att få upp ett samtal. Anais log.

"Ja! Jag har en häst! Men jag har inte riktigt ett bra stall..." sa hon sorgset. "Jag kanske måste sälja henne. Den stallplatsen jag har nu är jettedyr, och jag måste betala foder själv."

"Du kan få en plats på 'ranchen' om du vill." sa han. Hans mamma hade berättat att alla som inte hade råd med ett stall eller en stallplats fick plats i 'ranchen'.

"Ranchen...? Vad är det för konstigt namn. Men, ja, om det är billigare än det stallet jag hyr ifrån kan jag göra det."

De hade kommit fram till Anais lya. Hon tackade och försvann in och dumpade påsarna på golvet. Hon kom ut igen med papper och penna i högsta hugg. Hon ville ha hans nummer så hon kunde ansöka om stallplats. Efter det var klart gick Angelo ut på gatan igen. Och ja. Han gick vilse. Han hamnade på nån strand väg. Han hörde någon ropa.

"Hugo! Jag vill hem _nu_!" skrek rösten.

"Bara en våg till!" sa denna Hugo. Angelo såg de två konstiga filurerna. De var väldigt lika med guld-gult hår. Den ena såg ut att vara typ 10. Den andre med surfingbräda och blött hår såg ut att vara i Angelos ålder. De två brorsorna kollade på Angelo. Den lille såg skräckslagen ut.

"Är du en yxman?" frågade han. Den andre blängde ner på honom.

"Nämen, Francis! Så får man väl inte säga!" Skäller Hugo.

"Vadå, yxmanen har svart hår och mör..." mer hinner han inte säga för Hugo har tryckt upp en bulle i hans mun.

"Ursäkta honom! Han är lite knäpp!" beklagar Hugo. "Han föddes med för lite förstånd!"

Angelo drar på munnen. Sen kommer han på att han har en buss han måste hinna med. Han tar därför upp den gamla mobilen med slitna knappar ur fickan. Bussen gick för tre minuter sedan. Angelo svär. Francis tar tag i hans ena byxben.

"Hugo, kan vi behålla honom?" frågar han. Hugo ger honom ett what the fu*k face och tar upp sin surfingbräda igen. Ruskar honom i håret.

"Det är en livs levande människa du talar om."

Angelo ringer hem till mamma. Hon är inte glad att han missat bussen. Men när han berätter om Anais blir hon glad och säger "Åh, gubben känns det inte bra att äntligen få vara lite ungdomlig?" sen lägger de på. Francis har inte släppt hans byxben och hans föräldrar kan inte skjutsa hem honom. Med ens skjöljer paniken över honom. Han har inga pengar och ingen stans att sova. Hugo märker att något är fel och lägger huvudet på sned.

"Hur är det med dig?" undrar han. Angelo skakar nästan av rädsla.

"Jag bor långt härifrån och jag kan inte ta mig tillbaka och jag har inga pengar och ingenstans att sova och, och..." Angelo avbryter sig själv. Hugo ler lite skyggt.

"Du kan få komma hem till oss! Mamma o' pappa jobbar sent så det går bra!"

Angelo ser på Hugo som om han var en ängel. Han till och med slänger sig runt Hugos ben och pussar hans skor.

Hemma hos Hugo är det stort. Det är fin utsikt över havet. Hugo lägger sin lillebror och sen kommer han med en bricka med mackor och varm oboj (Inget marknads förande. Bara så att ni vet!). Angelo visste inte att han var hungrig förren han tog ett bet av en av mackorna. I nästa stund gluffsade han i sig mackor i ett imponerande tempo. Hugo kollade på honom och släppte sin smörgås. Och då tänkte han. 'Gud vilken aptit!'. När Angelo var klar och märkte att Hugo stirrade på honom blev han varm om öronen. (Det blir han alltid när han är generad).

"Wow! Du har verkligen en stor aptit!" var det enda som kom ur Hugos mun.

/!/

Lena satt ner brevid sin döende häst. Hon övervägde om hon skulle våga ringa Angelo emellan och berätta att... att... Nej! Millou kunde inte dö. Lena sjönk ner över sin älskade häst. Den hade slutat andas. Tårarna strömmade ner för hennes kinder. Hon knappade in Angelos nummer. Han svarade på direkten. Hon grät bara och ville att han skulle komma till henne. Trösta henne. Men han var strandad i stan med världens vackraste blondin. I alla fall enligt honom. Fast Angelo ville inget hellre än att trösta henne.

"Lena, jag är också ledsen!"

"Jag... vet..." orden var så svåra att säga. Hennes mun var snustorr efter allt gråtande. Hon svor att hon aldrig skulle rida igen. Aldrig någonsin.

Hennes mamma och pappa visste inte vad de skulle göra när hon sprang upp på sitt rum. Lena hörde de tissla och tassla i köket. Efter ett tag kom de båda upp till henne. Pappa såg orolig ut och mamma plockade otåligt med en osynlig tråd på sin tröja. De satte sig på sängkanten.

"Gumman... hur är det?"

Korkad fråga.

"Du kan få en ny häst."

En dum mening.

Nya tårar välde upp i ögonvrårna.

"Jag vill aldrig mer rida..."

Hon storbölade i sin mammas famn. Mamma smekte henne över håret.

"Raring, det kommer bli bra..."

Lena kände varma tårar träffa hennes hårbotten. Mamma grät också.


End file.
